My Hermione
by Legalor
Summary: It's been weeks since Ron left the tent, and Harry feels Hermione slowly slipping away. He plans on getting her back, with a conversation that could make or break their friendship. One shot. Points toward H/HR. This is my first fanfic!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

My Hermione

Harry looked at Hermione. She was just sitting there, frozen in place, longing for something beyond her view. It had been weeks since Ron left the tent, and this had been how she spent most of her time. She would stare out at whatever environment they had come across, absolutely silent. She hadn't laughed in ages, and she barely spoke at all.

"_We thought you knew what you were doing!" _Ron's words echoed in Harry's head. Deep down, he knew them to be true. He was lost. Dumbledore obviously had had too much faith in him. There was no way he could succeed in his quest without more to go on. Everything seemed to be falling apart. And now his one remaining friend, the girl who had stayed with him, was slowly slipping away, too.

He had always admired Hermione, ever since they had first met that day on the train. Her rather strict nature about rules and homework appeared annoying to most, but Harry knew her better than that. That was just her nature. Harry was right-handed, Hermione loved Ancient Runes; it was all the same. But when it mattered most, Hermione had proven herself to be genuinely loyal, courageous and downright brilliant. He'd even fancied her a bit before she started to go after Ron. She had always known how to get him out of trouble. And she always would. Except now.

Now, she had become something else. She was no longer the Hermione he had grown up with. She no longer registered his subtle attempts to talk to her, even if it was just to lighten the mood. She seemed to have lost her characteristic love of reading, having not opened a book in weeks. She had lost that sparkle in her eye that let him know she always had a plan. And she had grown weak, barely eating anything at all even if Harry brought her something more substantial than wild mushrooms or herbs from the forest. He was starting to believe that she might not come back from this state, but he knew he would never forgive himself if he didn't try to help her. _Today's the day_, Harry thought, _that I get my Hermione back_.

Harry slowly stood up, blood beginning to flow quickly through his veins. The outcome of this conversation could make or break their friendship. He knew it. If he hit one wrong chord with her, she could leave him as Ron did. And he would be alone. Lost.

"I think it's my turn for the locket," he said carefully, moving a bit closer to her perch in the kitchen.

"No, it's not for another hour or so. Go get some rest, Harry," Hermione quietly replied, continuing to stare out of the tent.

"I'm _pretty sure _it's time you took it off," Harry said, setting himself down opposite Hermione and forcing her to meet his gaze. She took a moment to realize he had something to discuss with her, and slowly took the locket off, handing it to Harry. He quickly tossed it onto his bed, away from both of them.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked.

"_You_, Hermione."

"I'm not sure I fol-"

"Ever since Ron left, you haven't been the same. You've been… gone. You barely eat anything, and all of our conversations just seem pointless. It really hurts me to see you like this, and I want to help you in any way that I can, but you have to let me." Harry paused for a moment, looking directly at Hermione. She had started trembling, looking rather ashamed of herself. He would try to pull back a little bit.

"I never would have thought that _the _Hermione Granger, the brightest witch at Hogwarts, could possibly ignore her _own books. _Not in a million years."

The edges of Hermione's mouth began to curl into a smile, and she even let out a slight chuckle as she shook her head.

"This whole thing is just a mess, isn't it?" she said softly.

"Yeah. I'd say it's pretty screwed up," Harry said. "But it might be a little better if we helped each other out more. We're friends after all, unless that's changed recently."

Hermione swallowed hard. "Of course we're friends, Harry," she said, her voice quivering.

"Could've fooled me," Harry muttered rather unnecessarily. He instantly regretted his words as a look of hurt cast itself over Hermione. She was silent for a long time, gazing once again outside the tent. Finally, she sighed and looked back at him.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Really I am. I suppose you don't deserve any of this. Ron leaving just made me question a lot of things. I've been thinking a lot about my relationship with him, whether it's really as strong as I thought it was. To think that he walked out on me, on us, when we needed him most is almost unbearable. That's not what friends do. You're not supposed to leave the ones you love."

"He certainly was a right foul git, for sure," Harry mused with a smile, attempting to lighten the conversation.

"But, it's a bit different for me, you know, since Ron and I were…" Hermione paused, taking a deep breath. She let it out, and continued slowly. "How would you feel if Ginny had been in Ron's place, and she had left you?"

_Ginny._ Harry's face fell as he remembered seeing Ginny's dot on the Marauder's Map so close to that of Seamus Finnigan, as they snuck off to Hogsmeade and spent countless afternoons at Madame Puddifoot's lovey-dovey café.

"She already has," Harry said quietly. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "She left me for Seamus last week," he said, gesturing to the map which lay across the room. "Not a fan of waiting, I suppose. Can't say I blame her."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione leaned in closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me? Here I am, complaining about Ron while you're-"

"It's fine." Harry cut her off tersely. "I've been thinking a lot, too. And I'm not sure Ginny was the one, anyway. I mean, she's brilliant. But I couldn't picture myself with her for the long term, you know?" Harry met Hermione's eyes.

"Yes," she whispered, "I've... I've been thinking the same way about Ron, too."

A silence enveloped the two, neither one looking away. Several moments passed, the wind rustling the trees outside the tent. Harry thought he saw something different in Hermione's eyes. She seemed to lighten up a bit, looking at him, as if the pain from Ron's departure was slowly lifting itself off her shoulders. Color was beginning to return to her cheeks, and her face regained it's usual glow Harry had always found rather attractive. He couldn't help himself.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?"

"When all this is over, I'd like to take you out to dinner."

Hermione snorted.

"When all this is-WHEN ALL _THIS_ IS OVER?" She started to laugh. "Harry, we're trying to kill Lord Voldemort here, not shop for shoes."

"Well…" Harry began sheepishly. He couldn't help but grin. Hermione was quick to cut him off.

"Think about it, we haven't even destroyed the locket yet. And there are still four more horcruxes to go after that! Dumbledore left me _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _and you that snitch and we have no clue why-there _must_ be reason for it. And what about the sword? We haven't got access to it, and it could be the only weapon we have against the horcruxes themselves! It could be years before we finally tackle all of the elements necessary to defeat Volde-"

Harry quickly kissed Hermione on the lips.

"And until then, I'm happy to have my Hermione back." He beamed.

Hermione hastily regained her composure, rather flushed at what had just happened.

"Happy to _be_ back," she said. "Though we seriously need to discuss further how you expect to get _'all this'_ over with," she added, with mock seriousness. "You clearly haven't thought any of this through."

"Nope," Harry said, still smiling.

Hermione's tone suddenly turned more flirtatious, something Harry had never heard before.

"And then maybe we might talk about where exactly you plan on taking me to dinner."

END


End file.
